Blue Moon
by RavenStories
Summary: Something stopped Bella from jumping off that cliff. Alice never saw her disappear. An alternative continuation of new moon and beyond. Including all the characters you love.
1. I almost jumped

"_I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool-feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring…"_

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware on some corner of my conscious that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks in the distance. And I knew that if I could find the ocean I could see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jake was there, reaching for my hand, stepping backwards into the darkest part of the forest.

"Jacob?" I asked

His face was frightened as he silently begged me to follow. I didn't want to go into the dark. He whispered something I could not hear.

Suddenly, shaking Jake fell to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror. In his place appeared a large red brown wolf with black eyes. He faced away from me towards the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling.

I turned to search the trees, my breath caught in my chest. My eyes darted around, trying to see through the shadows that my week human eyes couldn't penetrate. In a single moment my heart froze, as Victoria stepped out from the trees, her skin glowing, her eyes black and dangerous. I took a wobbly step backwards. She smiled then; her teeth were sharp, pointed.

The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"NO!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed. It was still dark. I glanced over at my clock. It was five thirty in the morning.

I groaned, fell back, and rolled onto my face. I was too uncomfortable to get anywhere near sleep though. I could feel the braid in my hair, an uncomfortable ridge on the back of my skull. I turned onto my side and ripped the rubber band out, quickly combing through the knots with my fingers and pulled the pillow over my head.

I tried to push away the dream. It was the same every night. My mind was beginning to clear, but I still couldn't remember what day of the week it was. I was sure Charlie or Jacob would be waiting for me.

It was hard to argue with the part of me that was sure yesterday was a bad dream. Images flashed across my mind. I was going to have to face them now. I sat up and my head spun for a minute as my blood flowed downward. First things first, I thought to myself, happy to put it off as long as possible. I grabbed for my bathroom bag and headed down the hall.

The shower didn't help much. The sensation of water on my skin only made the memory stronger, the images began swirling around my mind, pounding, trying to claw their way out. As I stood under the hot water I took a deep breath, and let them surface.

I had stepped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it…waiting.

In the instant that I heard his voice, everything became clear. For that brief moment, when his voice came from some other part of me than my conscious memory, when his voice was perfect and honey smooth rather than the pale echo my memories usually created, I was able to remember without pain. Like my head had suddenly surfaced out of some dark pool. I was more aware of everything — sight, sound, the feel of the cold air blowing sharply against my face. I smiled, releasing my breath. He was so real. The memory of his velvet voice sang clear in my mind. It was angry.

I felt a moment of triumphant satisfaction consume me. Anger, that's what I wanted to hear — false, fabricated evidence that he cared, a dubious gift from my subconscious. And it strengthened my determination. He wanted me to have a full life; he wanted me to stay human. Well, humans are stupid and reckless.

"Don't do this." He pleaded

_You wanted me to be human…Watch me. _I thought throwing my jacket to the ground.

"Please, for me."

_You won't stay with me any other way_.

"Please." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes-making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day. I leaned forward crouching to get more spring.

"No Bella!" I froze. Something was wrong. My heart began to pound in my chest. His voice.. it wasn't right. I closed my eyes and strained to hear him again.

"No!" It was louder now, but something in it was wrong. The angelic voice was being drowned out by another. It was deeper, and rough compared to the harmonic song still lingering in my mind, and it began to overpower. I could feel the anger rising up in my chest, trying to force the intruder out of my mind. I wasn't ready to let go yet.

_I want to be stupid and reckless. I want to break promises too_. It was senseless, but I really didn't care. I was going to be as reckless as I could possibly manage in Forks_. I won't be the only keeper of an empty contract. _

"Stop

_Go Away!_ My mind screamed at strange new voice.

I could now make out the thudding of feet from behind. They were quick and heavy but somehow natural. But they couldn't stop me. I sucked in another gulp of air and leaned forward.

A moment later I felt the hot sensation of two rough hands wrapping around my waste. In one quick jerk he was gone, stolen from me. The angelic melody had been ripped from my skull. Nothing but a deafening silence remained. In that one moment my whole existence was ripped away, and the real world came forcing me back to the ground.

I never spent much time on myself in the mornings, but I took the time to blow dry my hair. I tried to force my concentration on what I was doing. But I was soon out of things to do in the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, I crossed back to my room. I remembered Jacob's ridiculous lecture on how stupid I was for cliff diving alone.

"_Didn't you notice that it's turning into a hurricane out there? What would have happened if you hit your head on a rock, huh? Why didn't you wait for me? Like it isn't enough with that damn blood sucker after you I now have to worry about you going out and almost killing yourself for some sort of rush!" _

I rolled my eyes. It hadn't taken him long that day to change his tone. I remembered how close we had come to kissing last night in his car and shivered. I almost wanted to, and that confused me. There was only one person I would ever want, and he was gone. But two distinct words still burned in my head.

"_Be Happy."_

I replayed the moment in my head, lacking the perfect clarity of my hallucination. They were just words, soundless, like the print on a page. Just words, but they ripped the hole wide open, blistering as it went.

I knew I shouldn't be angry with Jake, but I was only human. I knew I had scared him when he saw me steeping towards the edge of the cliff. He was only protecting me, but I couldn't help feeling robbed of my time with… _him. _I had almost _seen_ him! A shiver ran down my spine and I shook the memory from my mind. I would never get through the day if I let myself go any further.

As much as I struggled not to think of him, I also struggled not to _forget_. I worried — late in the night, when the exhaustion of sleep deprivation broke down my defenses — that it _was_ all slipping away. That my mind was a sieve, and I would someday not be able to remember the precise color of his eyes, the feel of his cool skin, or the texture of his voice. I could not _think_ of him, but I must _remember_ him. Because there was just one thing that I had to believe to be able to live — I had to know that he existed. That was all. Everything else I could endure. So long as he existed.

The hole in my heart began to ache. Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk. It didn't feel like the pain had weakened over time; rather that I'd grown strong enough to bear it. I wished I could feel numb again, but I couldn't remember how I'd managed it before.

_As if he'd never existed_. That was insanity. It was a promise that he could never keep, a promise that was broken as soon as he'd made it. He could steal my pictures and reclaim his gift but that didn't put things back the way they were before id met him. The physical evidence was the most insignificant part of the equation. _I _was changed, my insides altered almost past the point of recognition.

And where was the logic in sticking to an agreement that had already been violated by the other party? Reckless in Forks — now there was a hopeless proposition. To be reckless in Forks takes a lot of creativity — maybe more than I had. But I wished I could find another way… I might feel better if I weren't holding fast, all alone, to a broken pact.

I wondered how long this could last. Maybe someday, years from now — if the pain would just decrease to the point where I could bear it — I would be able to look back on those few short months that would always be the best of my life. And, if it were possible that the pain would ever soften enough to allow me to do that, I was sure that I would feel grateful for as much time as he'd given me. More than I'd asked for, more than I'd deserved. Maybe someday I'd be able to see it that way.

But what if the hole never got better? If the raw edges never healed? If the damage was permanent and irreversible?

The sound of Charlie coughing dragged me back to reality, and I suddenly felt sick with guilt over my cliff dive. Keeping him from suffering was the whole reason I was trying to act normal. Charlie was already at his wits end with me. He was getting less sleep then I was, and the constant worrying was getting to him. When I would start to scream in the middle of the night, He didn't come in to see what was wrong anymore, to make sure there was no intruder strangling me -he was used to it now.

I pulled on a pair of black pants and a sweater before making my way down the stairs. My pain would have to wait. Today I had to focus on Charlie. He was my priority.

Two hours later I followed him outside and Climbed into the passenger seat of his cruzer. It was only 15 min to the reservation. As we drove, I stared out the window watching the dense green forest pass by. I didn't know how I was going to survive the day. How could I face all those people? Funerals are always hard, but when you're the one responsible for the pain they were unbearable. Harry Clearwater was dead because of me. Everyone knew it, And I was going to have to face the entire tribe. How could I look them in the eyes? Would they even allow me inside?

As well pulled up in front of the small brown house, my stomach began to turn. All of La Push had shown up. The house was way too small for such a big group, so they had all congregated in the front yard. I tried my best to slide out of the car silently. Hoping I might be lucky enough to go unnoticed, I wasn't so lucky. My heart jumped when I heard the sound of Charlie's door slamming closed behind me, And looked up to see a tribe of werewolves staring right at me.

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Im not the best at remembering to write, but if you leave a review Ill know it's worth continuing.**_

_**~RavenStories**_


	2. The Funeral

The Clearwater's house closely resembled Jakes. It was a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull white paint chipping off the edges.

Amazingly, some of the party had squeezed its way into the house, reminding me of a little clown car over flowing with red noses and yellow hair. Maneuvering through the crowed would difficult if it was filled with normal sized people. But to call the boys from the reservation "normal size" would be like calling an elephant tiny.

After shaking hands with Seth and sharing a few awkward hugs with Sue on the porch, Charlie and I had battled our way to a corner where we remained hidden for most of the afternoon. Although Charlie and I both justified our lack of socialization out of fear of being trampled, I was sure Charlie was just trying to avoid the tear filled eyes of Sue. Nothing scared Charlie more than tears. While I tried to dodge the deathly glares coming from Leah all afternoon.

The day stretched on, but by six o'clock the crowd had thinned out. Charlie had moved into the kitchen with Billy, and Jacob had joined me in my corner. Holding a half eaten pie that Charlie had picked up before we arrived, he sat on the floor next to me. I never really understood why people insisted on bringing food to funerals. Who could eat at a time like this?

"Poor Seth," Jake said stuffing another piece of apple into his mouth. I looked at him with amazement. I guess even the most depressing gatherings couldn't ruin the appetite of a growing werewolf.

"Leah has been giving him a hard time all week. At least he'll be able to get some real sleep tonight. Exhaustion doesn't look good on that kid." I could see the spikes of Seth's hair through the back window. He hadn't stepped foot inside all day.

Raising an eyebrow Jacob looked up at me with a glare. "Doesn't look to well on you either Bells. Isn't your birthday present working?"

"I've just had allot on my mind Jake. Besides, you're the one running laps around my window every night. When is the last time you slept?" He looked as exhausted as I felt.

"Hey, it's the least I can do — I offered eternal servitude, remember. I'm your slave for life." Jake placed the empty aluminum tray on the floor and yawned, resting his head on the side of the blue couch. I couldn't help but run my fingers through his shabby hair. I sat looking down at him for a while.

It wasn't long till he began to softly snore. While he slept, every trace of defensiveness and bitterness disappeared. He was the boy who had been my very best friend before all the werewolf nonsense had gotten in the way. Asleep, he looked so much younger. His face was relaxed, as if he was in a pleasant dream. He looked like my Jacob again. My relationship with Jake used to be so easy, as natural as breathing. I'd never done anything good enough to deserve a friend like him.

I listened to the soothing rhythm of his breathe until my eyes became heavy. I could feel myself nodding off to sleep when the sound of my father's voice jolted me awake.

"It's time to go Bells." The lines on his face were more severe tonight. Charlie had known Harry Clearwater for years and the loss of his friendship was written deep in his face.

I put my pajamas on and crawled into bed. Life seemed dark enough at the moment that I let myself cheat. The hole was already aching, so why not? I pulled out the memory-not a real memory that would hurt _too _much, but the false memory of Edward's voice in my mind yesterday, and played it over and over in my head until I fell asleep. Tears still gently streaming down my cheek.

It was a new dream tonight. Rain was falling and Jacob was walking soundlessly beside me, though beneath my feet the ground crunched like dry gravel. But he wasn't my Jacob; he was the new, bitter, graceful Jacob. The smooth suppleness of his walk reminded me of someone else, and, as I watched, his features started to change. The russet color of his skin leached away, leaving his face pale white like bone. His eyes turned gold, and then crimson, and then black to gold again. His short hair twisted in the breeze, turning bronze where the wind touched it. And his face became so beautiful that it shattered my heart. I reached for him, but he took a step away, raising his hand like a shield.

And then Edward vanished.

I wasn't sure, when I woke in the dark, if I'd just begun crying, or if my tears had run while I slept and simply continued now. I stared at my dark ceiling. I could feel that it was the middle of the night; I was still half asleep, maybe more than half. I closed my eyes wearily and prayed for a dreamless slumber.

That's when I heard the noise that must have wakened me in the first place. Something sharp scrapped along the length of my window with a high pitched squeal, like fingernails against the glass. My eyes flew wide with fright, though I was so exhausted and muddled that I was not yet positive whether I was awake or still dreaming.

I heard a sound outside, like the rustling of leaves under my window. Confused and clumsy with sleep, I stumbled out of my bed to the window, blinking the lingering tears from my eyes on the way.

As I peered out the open window I could smell the rain. The sky was clear, allowing the moon to illuminate the ground. I looked around for the source of the sound, when out of the corner of my eye I saw the shadow of a tree move.

A huge, dark shape wobbled erratically on the other side of the yard lurching about. I staggered back, terrified, my throat closing around a scream.

Victoria

She'd come for me.

I was dead.

No Charlie!

I choked back the building scream as I thought of Charlie. I couldn't risk him coming to investigate my shouts. I would have to keep silent.

And then a familiar, husky growl resonated out from the shape.

It took only a moment for relief to wash over me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had completely forgotten Jacob telling he would be on guard tonight. Or "Operation Swan" as Seth now called it, but he usually didn't leave the cover of the trees. Jacob was careful not to wake Charlie or me. I leaned out the window, resting my arms in the wet sill. I was about to make a comment about the wet dog smell when I noticed Jake shifting his weight to the right.

His long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the dark like a prolonged crack of thunder. I shuddered away from the sound

My heart stopped. I recognized his stance from that day in the meadow, the way he had guarded me from Laurant. That was before I knew Jacob was a werewolf. He was guarding me now too, but from what?

I followed the direction of his glare into the woods. The think leaves blocked out the moonlight almost completely and I could barely make out the shape of the trees. The world was a just a blur to my weak human eyes. How I hated always being the last to know what was going on. I felt a light breeze as it swept through the yard silently pushing aside the pine needles. As the leaves swayed, a ray of light was able to peak through the branches and fall upon the earth.

For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. It only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. My head began to spin as I saw a distinct head of red hair retreating into the night.

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Make sure and add me to you favorites so I know you want to keep reading! And help me out by leaving comments. This is my first story so I could use some help.**_

_**~RavenStories**_


	3. Waking up

I couldn't help but replay the images from the other night. Red flaming hair. I felt nauseous and my stomach rolled. There was no chance of sleep after that. I had spent the majority of the night curled up in bed listening for any sound of her. I felt exhausted, and all my butterflies weren't helping. It felt like I had the stomach flu again. Exactly like I had the flu.

I turned away from the sunlit window and leaned over on my bed. My body convulsed with the useless heaves, my empty stomach contracting with horrified nausea, though there was nothing in it to expel.

I knew Victoria was here. Jacob had told me that day at La Push. She was looking for me. Killing strangers in the woods. The woods where Charlie was searching…

My head spun sickeningly. I could see her in my head, her face wild, her hair like flames, deadly, indestructible… Jake tried to keep me as informed as possible. But after seeing how close she had gotten, he didn't dare stay in his human form for long.

"She keeps dancing around our defenses looking for a hole. Sam thinks she's trying to separate us so she'll have a better chance too…" I remembered how his voice trembled when he spoke. If it was out of anger or fear I had't been sure.

Hours after they scared her off I was still hyperventilating. It was pure luck she hadn't gotten to me. Luck, and a pack of teenage werewolves. I exhaled sharply. No matter what Jake said, the thought of him coming anywhere close to Victoria was horrifying. I didn't care what he could turn into when he got mad.

I was so worried about Charlie. Jake had tried to reassure me. He told me I should trust them.

"We'll take care of you and Charlie. You've got to have a little more confidence in us then that Bells. It's insulting."

But how could I? Victoria was outside my house! Under my window! None of us were safe. He reminded me that killing vampires was what they were made for, but I know they didn't stand a chance. I had seen how fast they were, how string. I cringed at the thought of Jacob trying to put himself between Victoria and Charlie…between Victoria and me.

I had doomed us all.

My stomach turned, and I felt like I might throw up again.

I had been spending so much time down on the reservation hiding from Victoria, that Jacob thought it would be a good idea for Billy to have Charlie down for the game. Jake didn't want Charlie becoming suspicious and start to think I was lying about where I was going. So he had left a message on Charlie's phone and at the station.

"Billy!" Charlie called as soon as he got out of the car.

"Hey Dad" I said reaching for the boxes of pizza . Good thing he brought two larges I thought; Jacob ate one all by himself. I went inside leaving the door open behind me and placed the boxes on the table. I heard Charlie greeting them loudly behind me. Then I stood in the doorway watching the three of them walk towards me shaking off the rain.

"This is a surprise." Charlie was saying

"It's been too long." Billy answered, their voices moving in the direction of the television.

After passing out the plates of pizza, I spent the next hour pretending to watch the game, while Charlie and Bill argued over plays. I noticed Charlie eyeing Jcob. He had a look of disbelief and suspicion on his face. He was probably still trying to get over Jake's new physique. I wondered if the thought of steroids had crossed his mind. I prayed that no one else from the pack came by when Charlie was still here. He might start a drug investigation of the reservation.

I stared at the timer on the screen, urging it to slow down. I hated football, and I had a lot of homework that was going undone, but I was afraid whenever Charlie left the reservation. I knew that as soon as Charlie and I were headed towards the house Jacob would follow.

Jake would spend most of the night on patrol, as he had done intermittently throughout the day. He, and his brothers of sorts, kept up a constant watch, looking for some sign of Victoria's return. According to Jacob they had tracked her from the hot springs last night all the way to Canada. I had no hope that she would give up. I didn't have that kind of luck.

Finally, the game ended.

"That was fun Billy." Charlie said, stretching

"Come up for the next game," Billy encouraged.

"Sure sure," Charlie said "we'll be here."

I followed Charlie out. Jacob walked me to my truck and lingered by my window waiting for Charlie to leave first.

"Don't be afraid tonight," he said. Charlie was pretending to be have trouble with his seatbelt. "We'll be out there, watching."

"I won't worry about myself." I promised Jake just laughed and shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. Hunting vampires is fun. It's the best part of this whole mess."

I shook my head. "If I'm ridiculous then you're dangerously unbalanced."

He chuckled. "Try and get some sleep Bella."

"I'll try."

"See you tomorrow." Jake said "come down first thing."

"I will" I said backing out of his driveway.

Charlie followed me home. I paid little attention to his lights in my rearview mirror. Instead, I wondered where Sam, Jared and Embry were. I knew they were there somewhere. Running laps in the night and I wondered if Jacob had joined them yet. When we got home I hurried for the stairs, but Charlie was right behind me.

"Umm Bells," He said behind me. "You know you've been spending a lot of time down at the reservation with Jake lately. You seem..better when your around him."

I could tell by his face that this was not a conversation either of us wanted to have.

"Yeah he's a good buddy." I said hoping to end the conversation

Looking down at his feet Charlie cleared his throat. "Are you two umm..well you know.."

It took me a moment to understand. Did Charlie think Jacob and I were… together? Like together-together?

"It's just you to seemed very..close tonight." He said trying to fill the silence.

_Could this get any more awkward?_

"No Dad," I blurted out. "Jakes great. He's my best friend, but that's it." I tried to control my voice. I didn't want him to know how flustered I was.

"He's seems to be interested in being more than just friends Bella." Charlie replied. I could tell he was nervous. The last thing he wanted was to say anything that might turn me into a zombie again.

I sucked in a breath. "Umm I guess he might have a little crush on me. But it's not like that Dad, really" I tried to shrug it off. "You and Billy gossip like old women."

"You should give him a chance Bells" he said uncomfortably shifting his weight. "Sometimes it's best to love what's good for us."

"Umm sure dad." I said, and made a run for my room.

That night I lay awake for a long time trying to make sense of everything that happened. I worked my way back, through Victoria's attempt to break through the line of defense, dinner at Billy's, and the long afternoon waiting anxiously to hear something from the pack. I rolled over and thought of Jake and his brothers, out running in the darkness. I tried to picture them. A pack of giant wolves, racing through the forest. Until I finally fell as peep.

Already I was falling into a pattern at the reservation. I had spent most of sunday on the beach, while Charlie and Billy watched football. I was supposed to be with Jacob, but he had other things to do.

I had been to La Push beach so many times. I remembered coming here when I was younger. Bit I still couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful it was. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving into the gray, rocky shore. The islands rose out of the water with sheer cliff sides, reaching the uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs.

I walked along the thin border of sand at the water's edge that became millions of large, smooth stones. Studying the rocks I realized that although they looked uniformly gray from afar, up close they were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, blue gray.

When Jacob dropped in to check on me, he had apologized for leaving me alone. He told me his schedule wasn't always this crazy, but until Victoria was spotted, the wolves were on red alert.

I still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt whenever I remembered Victoria; not that I could really forget.

When I was alone again, the hole inside me began to stretch out its edges. Like it knew Jacob wasn't around to put me back together. The silence was giving me too much time to think, to feel guilty. Could I really risk the lives of everyone I loved for my safety? Last year I had willingly faced death to save my mother. Could I do the same for Charlie? For Jacob? I had had a number of near death experiences since I came to Forks, but you never really get use to it. But if there was something I could do, some way to keep them safe, wouldn't I do it in a heartbeat? I couldn't let anyone die for me.

When the sun finally set over the ocean, I sat by a ring of drift wood, bleached white by the ocean. There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagull and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the purple of the sunset shone bright.

I sat looking out at the waves. It had taken me most of the afternoon, but I had come up with the skeleton of a plan. I knew I could no longer hideaway in my room while people I loved were being put in danger to protect me. I put everyone in Forks at risk. I owed it to Jacob, he deserved better then a life of running laps around my house. and to the Clearwaters, Sam and Leah. It was my fault Harry was dead. Especially Charlie. He deserved to be safe.

Taking a deep breath, I allowed my plane to sink in.

"I have to leave Forks," I whispered to myself. "And Victoria has to know that I did. She has to follow."

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Make sure and add me to you favorites so I know you want to keep reading! And help me out by leaving comments. This is my first story so I could use some help.**_

_**~RavenStories**_


	4. Decisions

**To Do:**

**Train schedule**

** Train Ticket**

**Taxi Number**

**Get College savings**

**Pack **

I ran my fingers across the page, picking up the pen I crossed out another item. I shifted in my desk chair letting out a side and looking out of the window. I was ready. There was no turning back now. My stomach lurched as I thought of what I was about to do.

_I don't know if I can do this_. I felt sick. I was no good at hiding things. But no one had suspected anything.

Charlie had begun to relax now that he thought I was back to visiting La push almost every day. I hated lying to Charlie but I had to admit I had become a better liar. When I first moved to Forks I couldn't convince anyone. Luckily my father was still in the dark. He didn't realize I had been picking up extra shifts at the store.

It was even harder keeping the truth from Jacob, but he didn't push the matter. Jake knew times were tough. But I wished I could talk to my best friend, tell someone what I was about to do. Say it out loud. But I couldn't. I refused to put Jacob in anymore danger. He was already risking too much to protect me, and he'd never let me go.

I had pulled out my college savings on my way home from the La push the week after the funeral. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get out. My bags had been packed for 2 weeks.

I had it all planed out, now I just needed to wait for the right time. I wondered if I'd really be able to do it on my own. Disappear, fall off the map, but I couldn't leave yet. Not without being followed by Jake or Quill. Thanks to Victoria they had been patrolling nonstop. I couldn't open my front door without someone taking notice. I needed a distraction. I would have to sneak out unnoticed, leaving just enough of a trail for a vampire.

The idea had come quicker than I thought. I had decided to stage my own attack, to make it seem as if Victoria had managed to sneak past the wolves. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas.

I knew Charlie wouldn't stop looking for me. He would put up flyers and appear on the evening news. The networks love covering missing person's cases. Victoria would know I had left town, and would come looking for me. I hoped at that point I would be far enough away that Charlie wouldn't be hurt. After all, it was me that Victoria was after.

My hands were sweaty again. I hated the idea of putting Charlie through so much pain but it was the only way. I had no doubts that Victoria would find me and probably very quickly. My only comfort was that Forks would be safe again.

I remembered Alice telling me about another family of vampires that lived on animal blood. I had no idea where they were, but I needed some sort of direction. Maybe, if I was able to find them before Victoria…If they knew I was a friend of Carlisle's they wouldn't turn me away right?

I let the thought go. None of it would matter if I couldn't get away from Jacob. I sighed and looked up at my chemistry teaching lecturing away about some reaction. I could hear mike snoring behind me. It was impossible to concentration on what he was saying, but I did try…

_What if she does get through? I wouldn't have time to get Charlie out of the way. Would she kill him to get to me?_

The answer was gut wrenchingly obvious.

I never thought I'd _want_ Victoria to pierce the tribes' defenses again, but that's what I needed. She had to get close, very close. The only way I can get out of Forks was if my guards were too busy watching the dangerous vampire in front of them to notice the fragile human behind them.

I was as ready as I'd ever be. I was afraid of what I was going to do. But waiting around and not knowing when it would happen was even worse. I was afraid I wouldn't make it 3 feet out of the house before either a vampire or a werewolf would snatch me up. At least if it was Victoria I would be dead, Charlie would be left alone. But if Jacob found out, He probably wouldn't leave my side ever again.

Walking to my truck through the rain, I couldn't help but think of those first days at Forks. Of _Him. _It had been weeks since I herd him. He was gone again. My only comfort was in the possibility that when Victoria did catch up to me, I would die with the heavenly sound of his voice ringing in my ears.

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for such a short chapter! But get ready for 5 & 6! Remember to add me to you favorites so I know you want to keep reading! And help me out by leaving comments. This is my first story so I could use some help.**_

_**~RavenStories**_


	5. Intruder

It was a five o'clock when I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie pulling out boxes from the cabinet.

"Dad, I can make us something." I said, tossing my bag onto the table with a thud.

I spent most of the afternoon walking on the rocks down at La Push Beach. It was pretty cold, and the sand was soaked from the rain. I didn't like being alone so much. Sam had Jacob keeping watch with Embry and Paul So I was left to try and distract myself, but there wasn't much to entertain.

On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Forks. On the other hand, I'd also fallen into them a lot. Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad, but with a pack of wolves that love to taunt? It reminded me of Edward's request — that I not fall into the ocean.

I was very careful not to lean too far over the ocean ponds. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. The bouquet of brilliant anemones undulates ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the seat to return.

Jake would run by every few hours to check on me and try to splash water on me as he passed. It made me smile seeing him kicking up his paws as he ran through the surf. I could hear his low gargle of a laugh as he flashed a brilliant smile before disappearing back into the forest.

_Must be nice being your own heating system. _

"There's no law that says I can't cook in my own house. Bella, I survived before you moved back."

I was shocked when I came home to find Charlie making dinner. He hadn't touched a pan since I moved back. I knew the laundry was building up, so I made my way up the stairs. I went to strip Charlie's bed, left his sheets in a pile at the top of the stairs and went to get mine.

I paused beside the bed, cocking my head to the side.

Where was my pillow? I turned in a circle, scanning the room. No pillow. I noticed that my room looked oddly tidy. Hadn't my red sweatshirt been draped over the love post of my footboard? And I could swear there was a pair of dirty socks behind the rocking chair, along with the red blouse I'd tried on two mornings ago, but decided was too dressy for school, hanging over the arm...I spun around again. My hamper wasn't empty, but it wasn't overflowing, the way I thought it had been.

Was Charlie doing laundry? That was out of character.

"Dad, did you start the wash?" I shouted out my door.

"Um, no," he shouted back, sounding guilty. "Did you want me to?"

"No, I got it. Where you looking for something in my room?"

"No. Why?"

"I can't find…a shirt.."

"I haven't been in there."

I knew the red shirt really wasn't dirty, so I went to save it from the hamper.

I expected to find it near the top, but it wasn't there. I dug through the whole pile and still couldn't find it. I knew I was probably getting paranoid, but it seemed something else was missing, or maybe more than one something. I didn't even have half a load here.

I ripped my sheets off and headed for the laundry closet, grabbing Charlie's on the way. The washing machine was empty. I checked the dryer, too, half-expecting to find a washed load waiting for me.

Nothing. I frowned, Mystified.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Charlie yelled

"Not Yet."

I went back upstairs to search under my bed. Nothing but dust bunnies. I started to dig through my dresser. Maybe I'd put the red shirt away and forgotten.

I gave up when the doorbell rang. _Jacobs here_.

"Door." Charlie informed me from the couch as I skipped past him.

"Don't strain yourself, Dad." I pulled the door open with a big smile.

"Hey Jake. I was just..Wha-?" I gasped.

Jacob Black stood in front of my house almost filling up the entrance. His eyes were intense and he was trembling so violently I didn't know how he was managing not to explode. His fingers were starting to dent the door frame.

"What's wrong?"

"Vampire." He spit out.

The blood rushed from my head and made me dizzy.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can smell it. Damnit!" Jacob's eyes were wild. He barely seemed aware of the tremors rolling threw his body.

"Where's Charlie?"

"In his room.."

"Don't move!" Jacob sprang up the stairs so fast he was just a blur.

Before I could realize what was happening, he was back. Grabbing me by the hand he led me into the kitchen and out of range of Charlie's hearing. His eyes darting all over the room, I looked over my shoulder at Charlie still sitting on the couch completely unaware.

"Someone's' been here." He whispered in my ear holding tight to my hand. A panic flashed though my body as the color emptied from my face.

"Victoria?"

"No, I don't think so. It's not a scent I'm familiar with." He was talking so low It was difficult to hear him over the washing machine.

"When?"

"Sometime this morning," Jake said looking towards the living room. "Early this morning, while Charlie was sleeping. Whoever it was didn't touch him," he said with a slight shock. "So they had to have another reason…" He trailed off in thought.

"Looking for me." I replied.

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut. I could see he was struggling to control the spasms passing through his body.

"Let's go." He said pulling me out the door.

"But what about Char-"

"I'll let the pack know, as soon as we're out of site and I can phase."

"Wait here," He commanded leaning me against my truck.

"Jacob!" I yelled after him hoarsely, but he was already gone.

I did not want to be alone and vulnerable. Seconds after Jake disappeared from sight I became very dizzy. I dragged myself into the cab of my truck, and mashed the locks down at once. It didn't make me feel any better. Bringing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around myself and placed my head between my legs.

A sharp rap on the truck's window made me yelp in terror-but it was just Jacob. I unlocked the door with trembling, grateful fingers.

"Sam and Embry are here," he said practically carrying me out of the truck. " Bella, I need you to listen to me" he said looking at me with concern. I couldn't control my shaking.

"You and Charlie are going to go to Billy's. You'll be safer on the reservation. There's a game on so Charlie won't be suspicious." I had to concentrate of my breathing to keep from passing out, although it sounded appealing at the moment.

The next few hours were just a blur. I sat in the kitchen with Jacob as Billy and Charlie cheered at the TV in the living room. Jake did his best to calm me down, but even he was restless. Charlie wouldn't have stayed if I was sitting there alone. So Jacob was forced to sit out of the search, which was making him restless.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me Bella? Anyone else that may be helping Victoria?" He whispered in my ear.

"No," I said blankly. "It was just James, Laurent, and Victoria..I guess they could have known more vampire-Wait!"

"Oh!" I gasped. "I knew it!" Jacob spun around so fast I would have been knocked to the floor if it weren't for his supernatural reflexes. Grabbing my arms he looked down on me with intense eyes. Charlie was looking at us suspiciously out of his peripheral vision. I knew I didn't want to make a scene, so I motioned to Jake to follow me into their kitchen.

"The things in my room," I mumbled to myself, "the things that were missing, they were things I'd worn, touched, slept in. They were things with my scent! I knew something was odd."

"Bella what are you talking about! You _knew_ something was wrong? And you didn't tell me!" I could hear the anger in his voice; a growl was building in his throat.

"Well I was missing some clothes earlier, but I thought I had just misplaced them."

"No one just looses half their wardrobe Bella." Jacob said. He was clenching his fists so hard they were turning white.

"Victoria." I whispered her name through my teeth. My heart was leaping under my chest. I couldn't breathe. "Someone must be helping her find me." Jacob released his fists and wrapped me in his arms with a sigh, placing his chin on the top of my head.

"Everything's going to be alright Bella. I won't let anything happen to you or Charlie." His voice was softer now, but he couldn't hide his anxiety.

If Charlie hadn't been in the other room I don't know what I would have done. I couldn't believe it. She had found a way past the pack, into my house! They must have been so busy tracking Victoria they missed the scent of another vampire. No passer-bye would have left Charlie alive_._ I wanted her close but this was _too_ close.

I squeezed my eyes closed, wrapping my arms around Jacob's waist as a deathly cold shiver ran down the length of my spine.

_I can't wait any longer._

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope your still reading! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!**_

_**And make sure and add me to you favorites so I know you want to keep reading! **_

_**~RavenStories**_


	6. Ready, Set, Run Part 1

Seconds ticked away, while I fought for control. Sitting on my bed I stared at my clock, It was 2:30am, The events of the day replaying over and over in my mind. Jake had tried so hard to comfort me, but even he was uneasy.

I had no choice now but one. I had to try.

I had no guarantees. I could only hope that finding me would give Victoria the satisfaction to not go back for Charlie. I pushed the terror back as well as I could. The decision was made. It did no good to waste time agonizing about the outcome.

I had to think clearly because Jacob and Seth were outside, and evading them was absolutely essential, and absolutely impossible. Charlie was asleep in his room, the television still illuminating the walls. I had avoided him all night. I was afraid to be in the same room as him. Every time I looked at him I felt terrible. I was about to cause him too much pain.

I inhaled one last time, and jumped off my bed. I got ready methodically, concentrating on each little task. Dropping to my hands-and-knees, I pulled out the duffel bag hidden under my bed and threw it by the door. I dug through my hamper to find my knotted old sock that contained my secrete cash hoard.

Quickly, I emptied my desk drawers, laying their contents silently all on the floor before carefully placing the desk on its side. Walking over to my bed I yanked off the comforter and began to wrap it around my desk chair.

As carefully as I could, I press my weight on the loose legs, using the cloth to muffle the sound of snapping wood. There was no way Victoria would have taking me from my house without leaving a little damage. I placed the wooden pieces randomly around the room before grabbing my backpack. It had taken much less time than I thought-all the terror, the despair. The minutes were ticking by more slowly than usual.

_I'm nothing if not thorough_. Taking on last look at my room I turned on my heel headed for the backdoor.

As I reached door, I gently leaned over, placing my bag on the floor. Pulling back the curtain, I peeked into the forest. It was deathly still. Nothing moved in the moonlight. But just as I grasped the knob, I could see Jacob coming towards me. Although I had seen him as a wolf before, watching him appear from the dark was still startling. It was only his eyes that reminded me my Jake was under that russet-colored coat.

I sighed. Swinging open the door I made my way across the yard closing the gap between us. Jacob turned his head to the right with concern, but not surprised. As we approached, Jacobs eyes swept carefully across the dark trees.

He crouched down on his front legs and dropped his head so that his face was no higher than mine, staring at me. I reached my hand out and touched the red fur on the side of his face.

"I couldn't sleep" I said, answering what I knew would be his question. I concentrated on my breathing. I _had_ to keep my emotions under control.

Jacob closed his eyes and leaned his huge head into my hand. A thrumming hum resonated in his throat. I began memorizing the texture of his fur, all too aware that this might be the last time I felt it. It was both soft, and rough. And it felt warm against my skin. I ran my fingers trough it softly, stroking his neck where the color deepened.

I hadn't realized how close I'd gotten. For some reason, I felt more comfortable with myself when he was a wolf. Without warning, Jacob suddenly licked my face, from chin to hair line.

"Ew! Gross, Jake!" I complained, jumping back and smacking him as I would if he were human. He dodged out of the way, and the coughing bark that came through his teeth was obvious laughter. I wiped my face on the sleeve of my shirt, unable to keep from laughing with him.

Just then, Jacob jerked up, towering over me, as I saw Seth running into the yard, teeth out.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. I heard a deep rumble building in Jake's chest, just like Edward had when James realized I was mortal. But before I could count to three, a massive head of fur began pushing me toward the house.

"Jake!" I yelled tripping over my feet. "Okay I'm going!" Turning around I sprinted toward the door. Something was wrong, and I didn't need to read hi mind to know.

As I reached the house I turned to look back at Jake. He stood at alert facing the forest. Turning back towards me, he let out a soft whimper, nudging his nose forward signaling me to get inside. My knees began to buckle.

Suddenly, a blaze of Fire red flashed before my eyes. I gasped as two giant wolves sprinted off in the same direction. In a moment, I was alone. I stood in the doorway frozen, staring out at the spot Jacob just stood.

She was here.

But I had no time to think about what just happened. Tonight, luck was with me, or maybe just good odds. But Victoria had once again tried to break through the wolves defenses, giving me the distraction I needed.

It was now or never.


	7. Ready, Set, Run Part 2

Victoria was here.

Jake and Seth pursued her.

I was alone.

My heart was pounding as I yanked open the back door. Quickly, I grabbed my bag and ran toward the front of the house. Pulling out my phone I opened to a new text. I had programmed the number of the taxi service weeks ago. I would have ten minutes to meet the cab three blocks from my house. I held my breath as I peeked out of the door. _I can do this_, I lied to myself feebly

A velvet voice pierced through my subconscious

"This is stupid Bella." He said

_I have no choice_

"You promised." He begged

_So did you_

"Do you WANT to die? This is suicide!"

_There's no other way_

I ran.

"No, Bella!" the angry, honey-sweet voice ordered in my ear. And for the first time ever, I pushed him away.

The sound of my feet banging under me echoed like cannonballs, as my eyes darted back and forth searching. My breath was uneven, matching the rate of my heart, which sometimes stopped all together. My insides were chaotic with panic and grief.

_FAST_ER! This was my only chance, and even if Jake or Victoria saw me, I had to keep going.

I felt so slow, like I was running through wet sand-I couldn't seem to get enough purchase from the concrete. I tripped several times, once falling, once catching myself with my hands, scrapping them on the sidewalk, and then lurching up to plunge forward again. But at last I made it to the corner.

I ran, sweat pouring down my face, gasping. I felt dangerously exposed, with not even the rain to cover me. I knew I shouldn't look back, but I couldn't help myself. As I turned the corner, I took one last look over my shoulder. On the second floor, in the first window to the right, a blue light was streaming into the night as large men in helmets raced across a screen.

I would never see my father again. And I began to weep, as my feet carried me away.

When I finally rounded the last corner I saw the cab. Speeding up, I dashed for the taxi door and threw myself into the back seat, slamming the door behind me to the annoyance of the driver.

Gasping for breath I told the cab driver the address of the station. "I need to get there as soon as possible"

"That's pretty far-" He began, a little skeptical of my appearance. I threw down four twenties.

"Will that be enough?" I was very annoyed.

"Sure kid. No problem."

I sat back against the seat, folding my arms across my lap.

_Breathe in…breathe out…in..out.._

Forks began to rush around me, but I didn't look out the window. I exerted myself to maintain control. I gazed at the back of the driver's seat, adrenaline still pumping trough my veins. I could hear my heart pounding so loud I was sure it would lead Victoria straight to me.

As the lights of the train station appeared, I became extremely impatient. Every few minutes I saw the cabs driver looking back at me threw his mirror. I must have look crazy.

The cab pulled up to the building. I opened the door, and jumped out of the cab before the driver has a chance to put in park. I was off again. I ran through the lobby, followed by the sound of annoyed murmurs behind me. People stared, but I ignored them.

I ran towards the ticket window, and luckily, there was no line.

"One please" I said quickly, shoving the voucher into the women's hands. She looked at me with disgust. Taking her time, the women began entering the information into her computer. I could feel the anger rising inside me.

_I don't have time for this!_

"I'm sorry," she said smugly pushing the voucher back towards me "But I'm afraid the next train isn't until tomorrow, today's train is closing its doors now."

"What!" Grabbing the ticket, I turned around and ran toward the platform. I shoved a heavy woman out of my way and ran flat out, head down, paying little attention to the uneven floor beneath my feet.

The place was packed. I pushed through the crowd furiously, fighting the hands that pushed back. I heard exclamations of irritation and even pain as I battled my way through. Their faces were a blur of anger and surprise. A blonde woman scowled at me and the red scarf around her neck looked like a wound. I slowed myself as I passed the security guards by the luggage carousal.

I listened, over the angry exclamations, trying to hear the conductors call for the last passengers. Turning the corner I saw it and it miraculously gave me the strength to sprint. I had no time, Jacob was either about to discover I was gone, or he already had. He would find me in a heartbeat…or she would.

"Wait!" I called as the conductor went to shut the door. I was running so fast I nearly knocked us both down, as I forced myself into the cabin.

"What the?" he yelled as I handed him the ticket.

"Sorry." I said as I hurried past him and into the train.

Most of the seats were empty. I sat as far from the other passengers as possible, and watched out the window as first the sidewalk then the station, drifted away. As we pulled out, my heart began to slow. I could imagine Jake, standing at the end of the street where my scent disappeared, angry and in pain. I could see the horror on Charlie's face when he would step into my ravished bedroom.

I couldn't cry, I still had a long way to go. I whipped the tears from my eyes. I was determined not to lose control now that my plan was working. There was no point in indulging in more terror, more anxiety. My path was set. I just had to follow it

Three hours later, I sat with my knees under my chin. My breathing had returned to normal and I was able to think clearly again. The night had already become a blur. Suddenly, an image flashed through my mind.

Earlier, I had noticed something in my room. When I had overturned my desk I dislodged a floor board. At the time I'd thought it lucky, more evidence of a struggle. But underneath, I had noticed something. I was to preoccupied to pay close attention. But I was able to make out the distinctive shape of a CD and a folded piece of paper.

_What on earth could that have been?_

My heart ached with curiosity.

…..If only I had taken the time to look.

_**A/N: Soo? Thoughts?**_

_**There's still a lot in store for Ms. Swan..including some old friends. So keep reading! And leave comments!**_

_**~*RavenStories*~**_


End file.
